A Bump On The Heart
by nightviolets
Summary: Elliot gets an injury and Leo gets a bit carried away while tending to it. A short ElliLeo oneshot.


_After reading volumes 14 and 15 of Pandora Hearts, the ElliReo/Leo feels inspired me to write something about them. They're just so adorable together._

_I rated this T just to be safe. There's just some light shounen-ai and suggestive content. Hope you like it!_

_Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki. I take no credit for her works._

* * *

"Honestly, Elliot, you really ought to be more careful."

"Ernest just…caught me off-guard, that's all."

Leo held the ice to his master's head. After he'd cleaned the blood off, he found a significant bump. Elliot insisted he was fine, but the noirette knew he was just acting tough by the way he flinched.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings, then. Next time it might be an enemy rather than a tree sneaking up behind you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Can you tilt your head down? I can't hold the ice on it this way. Or at least move to the chair over there so I can get behind you."

"No. I don't even need it." He took a sip of water and purposely turned his head so the injury was further from his reach.

"Fine." Leo put his legs on either side of the young Nightray and sat on his legs to keep him from escaping.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Elliot stuttered.

"You refused to cooperate; I had no other choice. Whether you want to or not, you need to ice it."

"Well, you didn't have to...sit on me," he murmured.

The noirette looked at the boy and smiled. "Elliot, you're blushing."

The red tint covering his face grew brighter. "A-am not! I'm just…hot from fighting."

He placed a hand on the blonde's chest. "Your heart is racing, but it's been twenty minutes since your lessons."

"Two can play at this game." He grinned mischievously as he snatched the large glasses covering his valet's face. He held them behind him, out of Leo's reach. "You shouldn't hide your eyes anyway; they're really nice, you know."

Leo dropped the bag of ice on the floor and scowled. "Hey! Give those back!" He tried to reach them, but they were too far away. He leaned forward and found himself much too close to Elliot's face.

The Nightray placed the glasses on the desk and used his free hand to move the noirette's bangs. He revealed the beautiful black eyes, speckled with gold.

Leo grabbed the boy's hand and slowly lowered it from his hair. He rested his hands on Elliot's shoulders and moved even closer to his face.

"L-Leo?" he stammered quietly.

"Elliot..." the other breathed. He leaned closer and softly brought their lips together. The blonde made a surprised noise, but didn't stop the noirette when he started to move his lips.

Leo cupped the boy's cheek and licked his upper lip, encouraging him to kiss back.

Timid and awkwardly, Elliot began to move with him. It was slow and gentle. There was no force or urgency, but it was still full of passion. Kissing Leo just felt...right. He put a hand on Leo's back and started to slide his hand under the boy's shirt.

"Elli! Where are you?" a woman's voice hollered from the hallway.

The noirette pulled away and gazed at the flushed face of the boy in front of him.

A girl stormed into the room and rapidly swung her head around to find her younger brother. When she saw him, she moved forward and placed her hands on his shoulders, making sure to scowl at the valet beside him.

"Elliot, I heard that Ernest was too rough on you. Are you alright? He's gonna get an earful from me later!"

Leo had to restrain himself from smiling. He saw so much of his master in the girl, especially the short temper and protectiveness of family members.

"I'm fine, Vanessa. There's no need for all this fuss."

The girl turned to the other boy and snatched the bag of ice from him. She placed it back on her brother's head. "Here, let me help."

Elliot grabbed the ice and handed it to Leo. "That's enough, Vanessa. I'm fine."

The girl huffed and sent one last glare in the valet's direction before turning on her heel and leaving.

The boy's heard the slamming of a door down the hallway and the faint yelling of a girl scolding an older brother.

Leo walked around the blonde to put his glasses back on. He quickly pecked at Elliot's lips.

"You don't need to ice your head any longer I'll go make some tea."

The Nightray nodded and watched him move towards the hallway. Just as he reached the door, Elliot called out to him.

"Hey, Leo?"

The noirette turned his head. "Yes, Elliot?"

The blonde smiled, a faint pink rising to his cheeks. "Bring the tea to my room; I wasn't done with you yet."

Leo grinned back. "I'll hurry there."

* * *

_This was just a short little story that popped into my head this morning. I actually had a lot of fun with this; I'll probably end up writing more ElliReo/Leo fics._

_Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!_


End file.
